At Second Sight
by wishHeart
Summary: The elders are demanding an heir, and that would mean betraying his wife. But can one really call it betrayal when the woman they want him to have an heir with is the same woman who he though died fifty years ago?
1. Presumptions

Author's Note: I'm starting another story, and I still have two unifnished ones. This is going to be difficult since I often have huge writer's block. This story is about Byakuya and Hisana and it is pretty AU. I'm really having a difficult time with Byakuya'scharacterization since most of it would be from his and Hisana's point of view. But what the hell, this is fanfiction. Anyway, on with the story

Summary: His life ended when hers did. Now, the elders are obligating him to produce an heir and forcing him to betray his wifeby marrying another. But could one call it betrayal when the woman they're forcing him to have the heir with is the same woman who he thought died fifty years ago? Now Byakuya has to confront the unfathomable - one startling revelation at a time. Is it really possible for the two of them to fall in love at second sight?

Discliamer: I do not own Bleach, and this applies to all chapters.

* * *

**_At Second Sight_**

by: WishHeart

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Presumptions**_

* * *

I could wake up now… 

Seriously…

Wake up body!

Damn it!

Okay…let's give this another try.

Oh great Kami-sama let a hollow appear now and rip their heads off their scrawny bodies

Ahmmmmm…

That's not working…Dang! Nothing's working!

What did I ever do to deserve something like this? I was the perfect child, I avoided trouble (though that was a little hard to do since I am the trouble), I got fairly good grades, and I got into the academy! The frickin academy and I'm about to graduate! So, tell me why am I standing in front of these four old farts?

Yes, you heard it. I called them farts. Sue me for being overprotective of my freedom!

Dancing zanpakutos! (I know that's soo lame, but I couldn't think of anything witty to say) But put it down…yes, put the communicator down. Before you dial the numbers of the men in the black robes…wait…I am one of them!

HA!

In your face!

Oh, fart! There are a hundred of us. Damn!

Okay…I'm sorry. But please, put it down. Okay, now step away from the communicator.

Good.

What I'm about to tell you is like one of those cheesy soap opera dramas you used to watch on the living world that had this incredible 'what-the-fuck' twist, the only difference is, this twist had gone horribly wrong.

First of all, I had to admit that I too was wrong. I should have never said yes to my father, who I have found out isn't really my father,

THE SHOCK!

Yes, he really isn't my father. See, I told you this was one of those soap operas. Anyway, moving on. He asked for my help, so being the good daughter that I am said 'yes'. I should have seen his underlying motive when he used the puppy dog eyes on me.

I swear, who ever created that damn puppy dog eyes is conspiring against me. But then again, who am I to begin with? (I'll tell you all about that later.) I have to admit I probably would have said no had I known that I'd be plunging head first into _this_ mellow drama.

My father, if that is his real name, was very vague about what he wanted me to do. His exact words were: _Their Excellencies have to get what they have been letting me keep for the past fifty years. Please, go and see them and let them reclaim their __**possession.**_

That doesn't imply anything, right?

I swear, I should've bought that '101-ways-on-How-to-decode-your-father's-words' .

Anyway, that little request was just the beginning of my little escapade. I didn't know that his cipher meant graduating earlier in The Academy, and becoming a member of the fifth squad.

You're probably like, "What the hell is wrong with that?"

What's wrong is that, I had to cut my waist long hair (this had brought many tears to my eyes). They had it chopped off until my shoulder, said it was the maximum length for women's hair in the fifth division. I mean 'What the fuck!?' Unohana-taichou has her hair until her waist and the fifth division HQ is one shunpo away from the fourth division HQ.

Okay, that didn't make any sense and has no connection whatsoever with my hair length, but hey, I'm desperate! I didn't talk to my dad for hours (I couldn't give him the cold shoulder because I was more of the yelling type) But even after two hours of arguing, he still hadn't told me what it was that I was supposed to be doing. If it involved the cutting of my hair then I figured it had to be something that I wasn't going to like.

He also neglected to tell me that I would have to switch houses. Again, his exact words were: _You'd be living with them from now on. _

That wasn't really bad I thought. My father was cousin to one of the old farts, so maybe I'm part nobility, plus who could argue in living in one of the biggest mansions in Seireitei, and, they had servants! I mean! Hell yeah! Servants! Though, my father's motives were still unclear. I was starting to get really impatient with him after that. What was he hiding from me?

It wasn't until he started canvassing for THE kimono that I understood. I was absolutely horrified at the idea of being a bride to one of the old farts. I had told (I think screamed, is more precise)…I had screamed at my dad that I wasn't going to do it. I had said that this was going too far. But then he pulled his trump card on me:

He presented me to the old farts.

He confessed of my adoption, and the old farts confessed their scheme. Luckily, there plan didn't involve me marrying any of them, but tricking someone that I am who they think I am.

Woah! I totally didn't get that.

I got over the adoption part quickly, maybe because ever since I was a kid, my last name was different from my father's, and I was the only raven hair in our family, and partially because I felt sorry for _**him**_, despite the fact that I haven't met him and only know him as one of the greatest leaders of both his family and his division, and my classmates often talked about him (and when I say talked about it him, it always included swoons and squeals). But the objective of my impossible mission still hasn't sunk in.

Do they really expect me to believe that _**they**_ own me?

Me?! That I was the possession my father was talking about?! The one they were letting him keep for the past fifty years?! This must be some sick joke! I am my own woman!

"_Your last name is the same as ours, is it not? Then you must abide by the law and follow the elders of your clan"_

That stuck man, Riyuko was it? He's going to feel my wrath, though I think it would be difficult for them to swallow the credibility of my intimidation. I'm just too much of a sissy, and all I say are empty threats

"_Please, give it a chance. You never know, he might be your type"_

I remember my father saying, with that infamous puppy dog eyes. Oh please! My type? I don't like rich, stuck-up snobs. But I at least owed my father for all the good things he has done.

It really _sucks _to be such a good person.

So that is what led me here. I'm boldly crossing the boundary that no pitiful shinigami from Junrinan should have cross. I'm going to pretend to be _**his **_dead wife that suddenly came back from the dead. But not only that. I have to convince _**him**_ that I am _**his **_wife…and probably break his heart after that.

The old farts…I mean…the elders are looking at me with interest. Their gaze is so penetrating I feel like I'm being undressed.

Damn! What if they are?

Oh…right, I bet they haven't seen a woman naked.

Hahaha.

But they're gaze. It almost makes me want to confess all of my wrong doings.

They all took their cups at the same time and drank their tea in an abnormally slow manner, then the one in the middle spoke "We wish for you not to say anything to him"

I nodded stupidly. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I hated being in the presence of such enigmatic personas. "Yes."

"We trust that you'll feel right at home here."

"Of course, sir."

His eyes twinkled and smiled. "Very well then, if you do not have anymore questions you may go. Feel free to look around the mansion. Familiarize yourself with the house."

"If I may," I said, smiling inwardly that my voice didn't fail me. "How would I act in front of _**him**_? I certainly have no idea how _**she**_ had acted. How am I to convince him that I am _**her**_? What about his questions? What about…_**sex?!**_" My voice gave a squeak at the idea of sexual intercourse.

The elders laughed heartedly.

"We would take care of that"

I nodded, turned around towards the door and out of the torture room. I just wanted to get out of there. As I walked down the corridor, many servants stopped their chores and stared, they had this look on their face as if they just saw someone rise from the dead. And that clichéd sound of glass dropping because of shock actually happened.

**Byakuya**

x-x-x-x

"Kuchiki-taichooooooou!"

Ugh. My head is a ticking time bomb, and she just cut off the red wire.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what can I do for you?"

Her eyes widened. "Woah. That's four words more than last time we talked"

"Are you here for the exchange?" I said, immediately deflecting the topic of my short speeches.

"Huh?"

I had completely forgotten to use smaller words. "The Hollows."

"Oh yeah! The exchange, yes I'm ready"

I nodded. And started to walk away "Oh!—"

She said before I could enter the gate to Soul Society. Leave it to Matsumoto to say the very important information when you're about to leave. I guess she takes the reporting of the very essential information during the most climatic moment to a whole new level. I have to tell Yamamoto-sotaichou to lessen her time in the world of the living, she watches too much soap opera with that Orihime girl.

I looked at her over my shoulder, "What is it?"

"The Kuchiki Elders wanted me to tell you to hurry back"

Obviously. I haven't been able to tend to my responsibilities as the Head of the Kuchiki clan for the past two weeks, so hurrying was absolutely something that I shouldn't miss.

I shook my head and walked through. I hurriedly closed the gate, and upon arrival at Soul Society, I shunpo-ed to the Kuchiki household.

"Welcome home Kuchiki-sama" One of the gardeners greeted.

I nodded a bit in response, not bothering to look at him. I walked towards the door and was greeted by the head butler, Takako.

"Inform Abarai that I have returned. Have him deliver the transcripts of the meetings I have missed"

"Of course, milord" Takako bowed as he opened the door for me.

As soon as I stepped inside the mansion, I felt it.

'_**That **__room'_

I looked up at the second floor from the threshold of the vast house.

This reiatsu, it couldn't be, could it?

I walked hastily towards the second floor, and felt the reiatsu grow closer and closer. Many of the servants had stopped their chores and turned to look at me. I couldn't blame them, it wasn't everyday that my paces were this brisk.

Then, as soon as I reach the huge ornate doors at the end of the long corridor, the reiatsu vanished as quickly as I felt it.

As I thought.

My imagination. No need to be alarmed. I haven't felt this disappointment ever since Rukia decided that Ichigo was the man of her dreams.

The bittersweet taste of having your hopes abolished gave a weak pang of nostalgia through my chest. I shouldn't have let any glimmer of hope surface.

Expecting something that you know would never happen in a million years was just too difficult to handle, even for me, and that's saying something. That is why I had long cast away hope. Believing in false presumptions only phases your ability to distinguish reality from fallacy. And yet, just because of a small amount of reiatsu I had let hope suddenly surface. I should know better.

My senses are getting dull, I should see Unohana-taichou.

I sighed hopelessly; the fatigue is getting to me. But then again, what if what I felt just now wasn't due to fatigue or stress? What if, _**she**_ really was here?

I don't think someone would have the audacity to make me look like a fool, and go as far as using _**her**_.

Use her?

How could they even use her to get back at me?

Emotional breakdown, perhaps?

Kurosutchi Mayuri would be the only one who has that audacity, motive and resources to use a dirty trick like that on me.

In any case, I don't think I should let myself get carried away. I'm already starting to come up with possibilities of why I suddenly felt her reiatsu. Something as trivial as hope, I had long lost it when I lost her.

I stood in front of the huge ornate white doors. I would get my answer soon enough. If she was here, I'm pretty sure they could answer my question. After all, I felt her reiatsu in this room.

The Elders' room.

As soon as I walked in I knew that there was something amiss. The curtains were drawn up to let sunlight in. There were fresh flowers. Miyako, the head maid, was standing behind the elders.

And the room was _clean_.

I knew for a fact that the elders' room was never clean. They've never touched a cleaning supply in their entire life, and they think too highly of themselves that they do not want anyone without nobility coursing in their veins to enter their sanctuary. And yet, Miyako stood there like she had been doing it for the past decades.

I pondered the possibilities for a moment. They never let maids inside their room, so that option was ruled out. They were a bunch of lazy slobs themselves, so the possibility of them cleaning it is too far fetch. That only leaves one more possibility, someone of grave importance entered here and they didn't want that person to know that they were dirtier than the Hollows in Hueco Mundo.

"Ah…Byakuya-sama. How was your mission?" Elder Tsukushi asked.

"Rather tiring" I replied simply.

This is getting too peculiar even for me. This is the first time in many years that they have asked how my mission was.

"Rukia-sama, how is she?" Elder Riyuko asked.

I looked at them intently and was quiet taken aback. Did I just hear them address Rukia as Rukia-sama? This must be a bad dream. And to hear it coming from Elder Riyuko, I remember overhearing Rukia calling him the man with a pole shoved up his ass.

I've let that slide. Her accusation is justifiable. Ever since Rukia became part of the Kuchiki Clan, Elder Riyuko was nothing but standoffish to her. He even talks to her through the doorway.

I turned around to take my leave.

"Where are you going Byakuya-sama?" Elder Riyuko's voice stopped me midway.

"I am tired, and I wish to retire to my quarters" I replied.

This really is a bad dream.

"But, you haven't answered our query" He said.

I suddenly felt a surge of annoyance creep through my veins. I turned to face the elders, and they all had a grin on their old scrunched up faces.

"I find it impossible to believe that you just called my sister, Rukia-sama. The room is clean, and Miyako is in here. You are even concerned about my mission. I am near a conclusion that you four are planning something that I'm not going to like"

Their smiles widen. I am not going to like this.

"As you know, we are getting old, and so as you. Death is just around the corner, we never know when our time is up" Elder Tsukasa said.

"I am deathly tired" I said sarcastically, no pun intended. "I am aware that death is one shunpo away" I sounded like a TV advertisement. "Let's discuss the matters of your burial after dinner"

I turned back towards the door, and this time, even if Elder Riyuko drops to his knees or kisses Miyako I will not turn back.

"We want an heir from you"

Did I just hear them right?

"You're ears are not deceiving you Byakuya" Elder Tsukasa said with voice as hard as steel.

I turned towards them; did I just say that out loud?

"An heir? For what reasons?"

"Like you said, death is just one shunpo away"

I think he sounds better as the TV advertisement.

"Rukia is more than qualified to claim my position if I'm gone" I replied nonchalantly.

"Rukia is not of noble blood. Even if you had adopted her, she will only be recognized as an impure leader. Do you want to see the Kuchiki Clan be debased into nothing more but mere memory?"

"What do you want me to do then? Marry Yoruichi Shihouin, or maybe even Kukaku Shiba? You know as well as I do that I have no interests in marrying any woman."

Besides, what would be of my child if I marry either of them. I will never allow a Kuchiki to be either a common housecat or even an obsessive pyrotechnic.

"You will give us a suitable heir whether you like it or not!" Elder Riyuko shouted.

What was his right to shout at me? I am still the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and whether he fancies it or not, they are mere advisors. What right did he have in my decisions? I was determined to give him a piece of my mind. I walked up closer to them.

"I am still head of this clan! And whether you like it or not, I am still above all four of you put together! My decision is final, I will not marry—"

This reiatsu, it's present again.

"Upon seeing your frantic expression, I'm guessing you've sensed her"

I looked at the four of them. So they knew something about this. I should have asked them earlier about it, but it just slipped my mind. I'm positive that anyone who's have encountered them would also be astounded by their sudden politeness and their epiphany on cleanliness.

"So you know something"

"You are still a boy Byakuya." Elder Tsukasa said. "You have not let us finished. We know that you could never betray your wife. We are aware of the level of your loyalty to _**her**_."

I glared subtly at them. Up until now, they couldn't even speak her name.

"We said we want an heir, and the one who will bring forth that heir would neither be Yoruichi Shihouin or Kukaku Shiba. They are both excellent candidates but they are not what you're looking for."

Elder Tsukasa stood up, and moved towards the ceiling-high windows behind them, staring intently out into the garden below.

"This reiatsu you are feeling is not because of your weariness. As a matter of fact, I'm quiet surprised that you felt her the instant I removed the barrier."

"What are you implying? That the person I held in her death bed fifty years ago was just a creation of my imagination? That by some miracle my wife is alive?"

"What happened fifty years ago was all real. But what happened after that is quiet incorrect."

"Incorrect?!" I bellowed, causing the three seated elders to become awkwardly quiet.

"We are not asking you for an heir from Kukaku Shiba or Yoruichi Shihouin. Come here," He said calmly.

I sighed in defeat and walked towards him. If I am to get my questions answered I might as well do as he says.

"Look there" He instructed, pointing out to the garden.

I followed his finger and my eyes rested on a woman picking up one of the irises in the garden.

My eyes widen in surprise. It's her. This reiatsu is real. It really is her.

"Tell me, could one really call it betrayal when the woman we want you to have an heir with is the same woman who you thought died fifty years ago?" He paused. "She would be the bearer of the next Kuchiki leader

…

…

Your wife, Hisana-sama"

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it? I know its a bit confusing but, hopefully, if anyone reviews and tells me that this is worth continuing then maybe we could shed light to the mystery of Hisana's sudden come back. And who's the woman? Okay, maybe you know her. And I purposely didn't write her name, I hope to have that element of mystery, but I guess you've figured it out since this is about Byakuya and Hisana. Anway, please tell me your thoughts. 


	2. Shunpokun

**At Second Sight**

by: WishHeart

**Chapter 2**

**_Shunpo-kun_**

* * *

I blinked once. Then twice. Then another. 

Woah. 

Let me ask you, if something or rather someone just magically materialized right in front of you, would you be horrified or amazed? Or even a combination of the two?

I think what I'm feeling now is the former. 

I mean, you just don't do that! You just don't magically appear out of nowhere! That's just isn't normal. 

I stared at him; fortunately, after a few seconds of contemplation I got over my insignificant shock realizing what just happened was the making of someone doing shunpo. I'm such a genius, I know. 

The moment he appeared I could feel my heart stop. And for once, I'm not exaggerating.

I studied his form. His jaws were clenched, as if trying to hold something in, and so was his fist. He was wearing a blue kimono. I never knew that a guy could make a kimono look so... sexy. His features are a bit feminine for a man. (I think its just because of the hair)

And speaking of hair, He has jet black hair with bangs that fell over his eyes. His hair it looks shiny, and soft, and it even looks like it smells nice. I insecurely tugged at the end of my split-end hair. Honestly, he almost didn't look like he was a guy. If you lessen his height and gave him boobs…

Boobs…

I unconsciously looked down at mine; I'll bet he'd get more action than I do even if he had no boobs. His charcoal colored hair glimmered a bit of blue when sunlight strikes it, it was cut up until his shoulder and he had the most amazing looking onyx eyes that I'd ever seen.

Damn pretty boy.

Looking at him, you'd swear that he's a female.

Bet he's been asked on a lot of dates from both genders. God, that must've been awkward at times.

Shunpo guy on a date (with a chick):

"_Come to big boy honey, come to big boy."_

"_Big boy? Baby what are you talking about?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Um, I'm a dyke. Aren't you?"_

"_Oh for crying out loud!"_

"Hisana" He whispered, I almost didn't even catch it. 

Good thing I know how to read lips.

Lips…And that brings us to more pressing issues.

His lips are so…luscious. They're a bit reddish, and it looks so soft and firm…

Again: I unconsciously bit my lip and wondered how would it feel like with his touching mine

DAMN! Why am I thinking these thoughts!

"H..hai?" I said carefully, as he started to advance towards me, and I, bearing the social skills of a fly started moving backwards away from him.

"Please…" he started, his voice, it's as almost as though he's desperate. But why? Who is he to begin with?

And before I could register everything in my brain, he had his arms around me, and he was pulling me close to him. 

And for the second time this day:

I blinked once. Then another. Then thrice. 

Woah! This guy is really fast when it comes to courtship. I don't even know who he is, and here we are slowly going to first base. I've officially become girl-introvert to Italian gigolo in two seconds flat. (Gigolo also applies in females right? In any case, you get the point)

I never really knew how souls courted one another. Don't give me that look! I've been asked on dates a couple of times but once they figured out that my last name is Kuchiki, they'd run off faster than you could say 'Banzai', guess being part nobility isn't really all that fun. 

But putting that aside and trying to register my current situation fast enough before I get off topic…again (blame it on my goldfish like attention span), this really feels quiet nice. 

Oh what the hell! He smells nice, and he's very warm. This feels so comfortable.

I want to hug him back. 

He pulled away before I could hug him Aww...Damn! We were just getting to the fun part.

He probably saw the disappointment in my eyes so he placed his hands on my shoulders. 

Then it hit me faster than a shark attack. I removed his hands hastily from my shoulders. I'm supposed to be married dammit! I shouldn't be having an affair with another man! And the fact that I haven't seen my 'husband' isn't helping. But for a second there, I think I saw pain in his eyes, and it almost made me feel guilty, the keyword being almost. (The 'I'm-a-married-woman' has finally embedded itself in my mind)

"I apologize" He whispered, avoiding my gaze.

Oh crap, he's giving me that guilty stance, now how am I suppose to pretend to be Byawhat'shisname guy's wife when this nice-smelling, firm buttocks (I didn't touch it mind you! Just a small discreet nudge) guy is giving me the guilty look. Great, just great, another sleepless night of thinking of how to make it up to Shunpo-kun(note the sarcasm)

"Apology accepted." I said, grinning slightly. 

Okay, about that hug.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here?" I said, suddenly feeling a bit more comfortable around the stranger.

"I'm positive that the head of the household won't mind" He replied. 

"So you know Bya…" I scratched my cheek with my forefinger, a habit I've acquired whenever I tried remembering someone's name. "Bya something"

"Byakuya Kuchiki" He said supplying the needed information.

I jumped about three inches from the ground, again, another habit I acquired whenever someone reminds me of the name. Usually the person who always reminds me of that is the same person I was trying to remember the name of.

I froze. 

There are two problems: The first was that, even if he is Byakuya there's still a…I don't know 30…40 percent chance that's he's just a stranger who had developed enough balls to trudge in one of the noble houses of all of Soul Society. As far as I could remember strangers weren't allowed to be in someone else's home, that or he really has ample amount of balls. (I don't know what the hell it is my problem with balls) or maybe, I'm a psychopath having a hallucination. (I'm leaning on the latter) The second is that he is more of a psychopath that I am. Who in their right mind would come into someone else's house and hug random people about? My father maybe, but other than that I don't think the 'Psycho-plague' has spread beyond our family…or in my previous family rather. It was an invasion of privacy and everything but I never would have guessed that someone as hot as him would have his eyes on me.

Okay, its official, he is the loony people. 

I sighed and ran my fingers to my abnormally short hair. What a joy ride this would be...

"You look pale, do you want to sit down?" he suddenly asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

His voice…its feels like I'm being enveloped by it. 

Cheesy! I know I'm such a dork.

"No, I'll be fine." I replied.

He looked unconvinced but nodded nonetheless.

"I think you better leave. Hugging me is one thing but staying here is another. I'm…married" I said, my voice dropping in the lowest tempo available in my vocal cords. I looked slightly away, afraid to see the pain in his eyes. 

Such a waste. He's hot and all, but I have my obligations to fulfill. I won't let libido get in the way of my mission. 

"I see. I wish you a happy marriage then" He said. 

I gulped that blockage in my throat and bravely looked over at him.

Surprisingly he was smiling. 

But not that happy smile. He was smiling at me, almost sadly.

Alert! Guilty feeling overwhelming me once again.

"It was nice to meet you shunpo-kun" I said, extending my hand. 

"I pray that this is not the last time" he said, accepting my hand and squeezing it slightly. 

And then, he vanished…or rather shunpo-ed away.

I wouldn't let it bother me. I had come here for a reason and I wasn't going to let some extremely hot guy stand in my way. I shook the image out of my mind and decided that I wanted to go and look around the garden.

I sat down at a rather large rock near a koi pond, and pondered the elders' words.

'_He has lost so much already. We want to give something back, for his wonderful leadership. You see, Byakuya wasn't really like this. Before, he actually…smiled. A lot. But those years have long gone. Those smiles faded when you died.'_

Yes, according to the old farts I died, did I mention I'm also part cat? 

'_Me?'_

'_Yes, Hisana' _They said, addressing me by my name. 

'_And you're telling me that the person who died fifty years ago and I are the same soul?'_

'_Correct'_

'_So I really died?'_

'_Yes'_

So, this is how immortals feel. I can totally feel the power!

'_Am I a reincarnation of her?'_

'_No'_

'_Then who am I then?'_

'_You are Byakuya's wife. You are Hisana Kuchiki.'_

Duh! Thanks for stating the obvious.

_'Everyone presumed youdied fifty years ago, but that is quiet incorrect. Fifty years ago, you have asked us to make it look like you died, because you felt you were being a burden and a hindrance to your husband. And to make it look like you died, we injected you with a serum to show momentary death. '_

I'm such a martyr!

'_But the momentary death didn't become momentary, did it?'_

'_Yes, it became longer than we expected, and when you woke up, you only had bits of memory, like your name but any recollection of your life with him is long gone. After that we hid you for the past fifty years, hoping you'd gain your memories back. We had desperately tried to help you gain backthose memories, but to no avail'_

'_Would it still be possible for me to regain back those memories?'_

'_We are unsure'_

'_So the reason why he's unhappy is because of me?'_

'_You did the right thing, if you haven't done that, he won't be where he is now'_

'_So, I really was a hindrance'_

Ouch. That revelation actually hurt.

'_I don't think that you of all people should be thinking like this, it was after all your way of helping him'_

'_So you bring me back from the dead to clean up my mess?'_

'_Not to clean it up, but to go back to the life you have selflessly denied yourself from'_

'_Do you really expect me to believe this?'_

'_No, but we are hoping for you to follow it'_

'_You say it as if, I've already agreed.'_

'_Because, you have. Deep down, the old Hisana is still there. Benevolence is something one can never forget. If you haven't agreed to our plan, you wouldn't be asking these much questions'_

'_What if I couldn't recover from my…amnesia and couldn't love him the way I did before? Wouldn't it just be breaking his already broken heart?'_

'_It is a chance we are willing to take. He already has suffered so much, and so have you. You may not remember it, but…you are his only hope.'_

All this death and amnesia crap is giving me a headache. I wonder how the old me acted. 

Girly, perhaps? 

A stuck-up Snob who thinks she's too good for anyone, maybe? 

A girly-two shoes? Oh, wait I already am that. If I wasn't then, why am I here agreeing to be the wife I was before, but couldn't remember?

Was I delicate? Frail? 

I shudder at the thought

Me delicate? That would be the day hell freezes over.

Did I curse before?

At the rate I'm going now, maybe I was worse before!

I wonder how _anata_ is going to be like when he sees me 

I giggled like a preteen dreaming of having the rest of her natural life spent with her bad ass crush, only to be diminished five years later because her bad ass crush is in death row, leaving her with ten children. 

When he sees me, would he be surprised? Or Frightened?

Frightened I guess, well it's not everyday that your dead wife suddenly comes back from her graveyard. 

In any case, I'm getting bored…and hungry, I'd worry about _anata_ later.

I giggled. Damn, I'm getting girly faster than I became a gigolo. (I'm still not sure if gigolo also applies to females. I think its sounds cool…stop looking at me like that! I'm fully aware that I am lame!)

Note to self: Look up if gigolo also applies in women

I went inside the mansion. I explored a couple of rooms, trying to locate the kitchen. Honestly, they should put up those small maps at every intersection. 

I'm getting hungry and pissed off as every room I open doesn't have any sign of life form in them, but one particular room got me a lot interested. Really! I'm not exaggerating. I got really interested that I even forgot I was hungry and pissed off and that's saying something because the room I found had nothing but old paintings of ancient people.

As I scanned the pictures, I've realized that they were the past Kuchiki Heads.

Hmmm…maybe I could see a picture of _anata. _I bet he's so ugly, seeing as his married to me. (Okay that didn't boost my self-esteem at all, it only lowered it down to nine notches)

Okay, let's try it again. I bet he's really hot.

Period.

What was his name again?

Damn! I always forget! (I blame the serum the elders gave me)

Maybe if I look at all the names below the painting I could remember.

I looked around, and realize there were hundreds of pictures of old people in there. It would take a while before I see him. 

So, I started looking at every picture, trying to recall his name. 

It really didn't help that they all had Kuchiki for a last name. 

So after about three minutes of looking into pictures and reading names that doesn't ring any bell, I gave up. (What? They all had the same faces, and looking at the same faces is more tiring than not looking at it)

Then realization hit me again. Even if there were a thousand pictures here, _anata's _picture must be at the end, since he's the current head.

I really am the queen of duh-ville.

So I ran towards the end of the rows of pictures and what I saw shocked and confused me...

There, in the picture, staring at me with onyx cold eyes was none other than

…

…

Shunpo-kun.

* * *

Yes, I know, Hisana is OOC. But because of the serum given to her she forgot everything, and I guess, that was also the cause of her change in attitude. Anyway, reviews are love! So review and tell me what you think.

btw. (if any of you are wondering)

anata means dear. it's what a wife calls her husband


End file.
